READY
by XosnapitzdaniiX
Summary: UPDATED;Sam Nicholls, ready for anything. She is fearless, brave, but deep down is she really? Will Tom stand by her, and what's her big secret she is hiding? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Prologue

**PROLOUGE.**

He watched the stand there brave, tall, strong. She moitioned her hair into a long, loose French plait, highlight the different shades of blonde streaked throughout her hair. She gently tied the bobble around the bottom of her hair to keep the plait in place. She turned to him, her tanned skin was smooth and perfect, her brown eyes embraced him stood there. His curly hair was scruffy, and his smile was cheeky. He stood taller than her. His smile widened into a sweet grin. The aroma of coffee made its way upstairs, and you could already here the sound of children playing on the streets already. He walked over to her, placing back a loose strand of hair falling out. Their hand entwined, and he slowly made the move, he came closer to her, his lips slowly, softly touching her. It was magical everything else around them was forgot about for about a minute, she clinged to him like a life line, she loved him so much, as did he, slowly then broke apart.

"ready" her sweet, tender voice spoke.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the prologue I got bored with my last to fanfics, in don't know why though, I just didn't like them, this is a new one, I don't know what it's like so please tell me and write a review and follow the story? Thank you**

"Ready" were her words to him. Driving to work that word did not leave the back of Tom's mind. She was a major, a doctor and was always 'ready' for anything, she was fearless, and the bravest lady he knew. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. She survived being in Afghanistan, a gas explosion, a gmc hearing, a cave accident, abseiling down a huge rock to save a patient, she was nearly strangled by a loopy patient, suffered tom taking diazepam, and when he hit her which was an accident and she forgave him for, and well-being around Dylan and her divorce, a lot happened to Sam throughout the two years she had been at the hospital. Maybe that's the reason why she was so brave and 'ready' for anything.

On the way to work, Sam's finger constantly hit the different radio channels in the car, you could tell she was annoyed by the tone of her voice.

"For god's sake! Why do they have crappy music on? There is never anything good" she snapped and looked at Tom.

Tom found it quite funny, her moody side was funny, as was his, well that's what he had been told. A quick laugh sneaked out of tom.

"Not a kesha fan then?" Tom smirked, still laughing at his girlfriend. He laughed again and his eyes widened. Sam looked back at him a pulled a face in disgust.

"definitely not! But it will have to do until we get to the ED"

They soon arrived at the ED, as they walked in, the sunlight shone like a huge spotlight highlighting all the staff and patients there, rushing around frantically like lost souls. Sam and Toms hands were in each other's all the staff knew about them now, and they finally didn't have to keep it a secret. A disinfectant smell lingered around the hospital, you could hear patients crying and panicking, and Sam and Tom's colleagues trying to calm them down. Sam and tom both entered the staffroom, where some of their colleagues were before their shift started.

"Hi you two, where have you been eh?" Fletch winked at tom

Sam looked at tom smirking and then back at fletch. "It's a thing called traffic fletch"

"Well come on love birds , get ready for work, busy day today "Zoe stated.

Sam and Tom began to get into their scrubs when their other colleagues went to work, she hadn't told tom this, but she felt like when tom wasn't there, she was alone, she felt breathing at the back of her neck, arising her hairs and giving her goose bumps, she seen figures in the corner of her eyes, every day was another day she felt like she was sinking and when she felt like she finally got to the bottom these figures would get her. Every day was another day she would wake up worrying, she would have night terrors and wake screaming in the night, and tom would be there to hold her, while the tears rolled down her face. Tom didn't know what it was, Sam didn't tell him I she felt, she just said it was night terrors from Afghanistan, she couldn't tell him, he would worry, she didn't want that, she didn't want him to see her the way she was. After all she was Sam Nicholls, brave, and fearless, she was strong and she could fight it. She gulped back and reality hit her again.

"Sam? Hello?" Tom waved into her face.

She was daydreaming in her own world, worrying about what this might bring, reality hit her once again.

She shook her head, her eyes beamed wide open, a little confused to why tom was waving his hand in her face. "hm? What?" she was confused, and worried.

Tom began to get concerned about his partner, he was worried, she never used to be like this, it had been over the past 2 weeks, she would stare into space, tom just thought to himself maybe she was thinking about the future, and of course him, but as it became more often, tom began to get more concerned.

"You're staring into space, you okay?" Tom looked into her eyes.

Sam honestly didn't want to lie to him, she just couldn't tell him, she didn't want to worry him, he looked worried already and telling him this wouldn't make it better. Maybe she was just imagining it, like a child believes there really is a monster under their bed. But she wasn't too sure, it all seemed realistic to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I'm just tired" she let out a convincing smile and hugged him into a tight embrace, and whispered "Sorry if I worried you" Tom didn't want to let her go, she was concerned for her, he wanted to keep her safe.

"It's okay, I'm always here you know". Sam smiled sweetly, giving him the 'I know' sign.

A little later on when everyone was working, Sam went back to the staffroom, as she was on break, and felt like she was being watched. She left the door open, it made her feel a little safer, she didn't know why. Today she felt like she was on stage, with eyes all on her, she felt like this person wants something, and she doesn't know what. She felt someone lurking, she felt a presence. She frantically turned around, scared for the outcome, her eyes moving around, zooming, and just trying to see if she could see anyone. Nobody was there. Again. But the door closed, she swear she left it open. The door was closed, blocking out everything, there wasn't even the tiniest breeze flew through. The slowly walked to her locker, to grab her purse, she was going to buy some lunch. She placed the key in the locker and opened it. There it was, staring at her, as she stared at it. She didn't know where it came from, and who it was of, not even a name, or a splash of ink on the envelope, you would usually get. It had no stamp, it hadn't been posted either. A part of her didn't want to open it, another part did. Then it hit her. Her locker was bare empty this morning, there was nothing there. Someone has been in since, someone had been watching her all along. Even when she walked into the staffroom, and she seen someone, there must have been someone in there, because the door closed a while after the walked in. Her hands violently shook and she went to pick the letter. The envelope was a dark red colour. Red symbolises fear, anger, and hate...she thought. The amount of thought that ran through her mind was unbelievable. Slowly she peeled open the envelope, hearing it tear and wrip somehow made her jump, she didn't know why. Finally it was open. A plain piece on paper, neatly folded lay there, in her palms. She unfolded it, the white blank paper, finally begin to show black ink, until she unfolded it completely. She held the letter in shock, and fear. Staring at her were huge black ink letters, the ink was smudged and there was two thumb prints from the ink. **'I WATCH YOU, BETTER BE READY FOR ME SAM!'** Sam began to feel like the walls were caving in on her, or so it thought, she began to breathe heavily and panic. She told herself don't panic. She tried to convince herself it was probably just fletch or Jamie, then she thought not even they would do that. "oh god" she muttered to herself. Slowly she heard the door creak open…

BACK IN THE ED.

Back in the ED Fletch and Tom were talking.

"Fancy a pint later mate?" Tom asked Fletch.

"Yeah sure, it's a date" Fletch smiled.

"Don't say that, oh gosh Sam would break me"

"What with her mma skills? Scared Tom" Fletch laughed.

Fletch seen Sam in the staffroom window, and looked at her, then Tom. "Is she okay? She looks a little worried?"

"I don't know, she has just been of lately"

"Hm…you know what that is? She's pregnant" Fletch smirked.

"No she isn't…wait…no she isn't"

"Well, maybe she it's the time of the month"

"Probably" Tom laughed at fletch, and they both walked towards the staffroom door, "ssh, lets scare her" fletch and to both laughed, acting like the boys they were.

"It's not like she will be scared, she is fearless" Tom said.

Tom slowly clutched the door handle, and opened the door, but it made a creaking noise.

SAM

Sam's muscles tensed themselves, her Heart pounded as she heard the door, she wanted to turn around but didn't want to see anything. Sam could hear heavy footsteps coming towards her, she heard more than one person, that scared Sam even more, she felt heavy breathing behind her, she tensed herself when all of a sudden a familiar voice shouted 'BOO!'

She screamed and jumped up, turning around to find Tom and Fletch in stitches, laughing hard.

'TOM THAT'S NOT FUNNY!' Sam shouted on the verge of tears, she couldn't help it, she was so scared, she didn't want to cry, because Tom and Fletch would think she was crying because they said 'boo'

"Sam don't cry!" Fletch suddenly felt bad, so did Tom.

Tom moved into hug her, she flinched and moved away, she didn't want to, she was scared.

"Sorry" she began to cry, and ran out.

Maybe Sam wasn't fearless, and maybe she wasn't ready for the biggest fright of her life.

**Thankyou for reading, tbh im not keen on it, but tell me if you enjoyed it, please review, thankyou! Follow me on twitter dani_speakyxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you for the lovely reviews on twitter and here, it means a lot! If you have any ideas to make the story better let me know, and I apologise if some of the last chapter was confusing, **it's** because my laptop did auto correct for some reason, aha!**

**TOMS POV.**

She just ran out crying, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to follow her and make it worse, I didn't want to be up in her face, I just wanted to give her some space, I felt so bad after that. But why was she so upset? She didn't usually care when I made her jump and scared her a little.

'Is she okay mate?' fletch asked me, I didn't know what to say, because I honestly didn't know.

'I don't know what's wrong with her…well…she has been of all day to be honest'

'How do you mean?' Fletch was intrigued by what Tom had just said.

'Well she was shouting at the Radio this morning' Tom laughed a little at that, as did fletch, because that did sound like Sam to be honest. 'She erm…I don't know if I should tell you…you can't say anything. She has night terrors, I don't know why, maybe from Afghanistan, and stuff? And she has been like daydreaming and like staring at things, and not really been with it…she flinches when I come near her sometimes, I don't know why…I have never hurt her and I never would…'

Fletch was quite shocked by what he heard…'That doesn't sound like Sam…try talking to her, before things get worse'

Tom gave a half smile to Fletch 'thanks' he smiled and walked away, and went back to work.

**SAMS POV.**

The water was ice cold on my face, as it splashed onto my skin, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be, why me? I tried to rub of the stained mascara under my eyes from the tears, I didn't want anybody to know I was crying, Fletch and Tom seen, and that's the only people who will. I am supposed to be a strong, independent Doctor, not a soppy one who cries over a note. But I am scared though, really scared, I don't know who it is watching me and why they are watching me. What have I even done? The toilets were empty, I felt much safer in here, I don't know why. I mean what If that stalker came in here, and nobody knew? I'm getting Goosebumps and shivering just thinking about it. I heard someone walk in the toilets, it wouldn't be him, it can't. My heart was pounding; it felt like it was going to come out…

'Hi Sam!' a cheery nurse walked into the toilets.

I jumped. 'Oh hi Robyn!'

'You okay? Your face is wet you know?'

I looked at Robyn 'oh um, I know…I was just getting some dirt of it…' that sounded stupid, dirt in a hospital…

'oh okay…tom is worried about you, he is looking for you'

Oh crap, forgot about Tom, I've worried him again. 'Oh um, I will go find him in a second then…'

'Alright' Robyn smiled at me, I smiled back. I loved Robyn she was adorable, and I would say we were quite close, I'd tell her a lot of things, and she would do the same…maybe I could tell Robyn, but then she would tell Tom because it's dangerous and I don't want people fussing over me.

'Bye' I walked out and searched for Tom, I heard his voice behind me.

'Sam' he said quietly, I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I flinched…I didn't mean to, it scared me.

'Are you okay Sam, I'm sorry for scaring you before'

'I'm okay, sorry I shocked you, I felt ill…that's why I was upset, don't worry its okay' I smiled at him and walked of outside and went for a walk, I needed fresh air.

I walked through the park, it was empty, children were in school, and adults were working, like I should have been. It got dark a little later, I didn't want to go back to work, I couldn't face everything. I began walking back through the woods, It was a faster way to get back Home, I had 17 missed calls from Tom, I didn't call him back, I just switched of my phone and walked. I was walking at a slow pace when I heard it 'Sam' a faint whisper…

My Heart suddenly dropped. Did it stop beating? I was too in shock to notice. I could hear Laughs, and cackles as I ran. Running as fast as I could, there was no looking back. The cackles got louder. I felt sick to the stomach, I needed to get away. As quick as I could she ran, ran away from everything. It got darker as i ran through the woods. As I ran through the bleak, dark forest, I could hear the branches under My dusty shoes. I glanced up at the sky and seen the Full moon and darkness filtering through the branches of the tree's. The tree's danced with the wind. Breathing heavier from each step I took, it made me feel fainter. There was no going back now, I couldn't turn back, I just couldn't. It felt like the trees were coming closer, like I was compact into one space, it felt like I had no escape. I heard him coming, he was coming to laugh, and make a fool of me. I feared for my Life, but fear is psychological. I felt a sudden breeze across the back of my neck, a strong, fierce cold hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, the adrenaline rushed down my spine and he noticed the fear in my eyes, I forced him of me, but it was no use…I screamed panicking, you could tell by my tone, I had a gut feeling…I knew what he was going to do, I wanted tom, I tried to get my phone out my pocket and switch it on. He seen it and grabbed it of me, dropped it to the floor, and stood on it with all his might, crushing it with his heavy black shoes, they had silver buckles on shining. He had muscles, and brown eyes, his hair was blonde, scruffy and his face was briskly from his had an artic smile, a sense of coldness ran down me, I screamed again as loud as I could. He violently pushed me to the ground, where I hit my head, I began to feel dizzy and everything went black.

**IANS POV.**

I'd come back from camp bastion to visit Holby, I wanted to see Sam a good old friend of Mine, she was a lovely lady, beautiful to. My feet were killing from these black boots on, I was still in my army uniform, I just arrived and decided to go for a walk. It was all peaceful, when I heard a scream, it wasn't any kids messing around, a scream of fear, panic. I ran over, by the time I got to where the scream was I couldn't see anyone. The moon shone down, highlighting the river glistening nearby. There was nothing I could do. 'Stupid Kids' I moaned to myself. Then I heard a rustling coming from the bush, and a quiet cry. 'Hello?' I said. There was no reply. I went to have a look around…then I seen it, I couldn't believe it…a lady, in the bushes, blood all over her face, she was hardly dressed. This was absolutely horrible what sick, disgusting man would do this. The lady had tanned skin, she was medium sized, skinny, blonde hair tied up I a plait, she slowly moved around a little. My eyes beamed, I couldn't believe it. No. This couldn't be happening. Sam Nicholls. I panicked and called an ambulance as fast as I could. I slowly walked a little closer to her trying not to scare her.

'Sam' I whispered, I went to touch her, but she screamed, screaming at the top of her voice, I tried to calm her down.

Her face was tear stained, she had scratches up her arms and legs, bruises on her arms where she must have been held down.

'Sam its Ian, you're going to be okay, he has gone, an ambulance is coming' I tried to talk in a sweet, calm tone.

'GET HIM AWAY FROM ME, HELP!' Sam screamed, and panicked

A little later the Ambulance came…

**TOMS POv.**

I paced around frantically in the staffroom, I was with Fletch, Zoe, Linda, Robyn and Jamie.

'Where is she, ive called her 17 times, no answer, and now her phone is switched of, something has happened I can feel it' I panicked to my collegues, friends.

'She should be okay Tom, please calm down, don't get worked up' Zoe said to me, but I seen her pull a concerned face to the rest of the group.

**IANS POV.**

The ambulance arrived 'OVER HERE' I shouted.

A blonde haired woman, quite short ran over, with a Man who looked a little younger than her.

'Jeff…look, its Sam!' This woman looked petrified, shocked.

'Oh my god…dixie, we need to get her to the ED now!' I could tell both Dixie and Jeff knew her from the ED.

Thought ran through my head as we were in the ambulance.

**TOMS POV.**

We all went to reception; there were most of us now, worrying about Sam.

'Don't worry tom, she will be fine' Big Mac stated, I wasn't convinced though…

The ED doors burst open.

'Okay this is Sam Nicholls, found in a bush, obvious signs of sexual assult, bp 90 over 55, she has bruising to the side of her face'

My Mind went blank, was I really hearing this, I looked around, Zoe, Big Mac, Noel, Lousie, Lily, Ash, Robyn, Jamie, Charlie, Tess, Fletch all reacted the same way I did.

Reality hit me.

'Well come on then! Anyone gonna help!' Dixie shouted.

**Omg that took ages to write, hope you like it, please review xo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi thankyou for all your reviews on twitter and on here! I'd like to thank Beth_Lyon for some of her help, bc she has put ideas into this. This chapter is especially for Kasey, Abbey and Beth, because its Sam and Ian, don't like 'Siam' you best click back of this page now…okay enjoyyy-btw im not good with medical terms, so erm yeh**

'_**We all went to reception; there were most of us now, worrying about Sam.**_

_**'Don't worry tom, she will be fine' Big Mac stated, I wasn't convinced though…**_

_**The ED doors burst open.**_

_**'Okay this is Sam Nicholls, found in a bush, obvious signs of sexual assult, bp 90 over 55, she has bruising to the side of her face'**_

_**My Mind went blank, was I really hearing this, I looked around, Zoe, Big Mac, Noel, Lousie, Lily, Ash, Robyn, Jamie, Charlie, Tess, Fletch all reacted the same way I did.**_

_**Reality hit me.**_

_**'Well come on then! Anyone gonna help!' Dixie shouted.'**_

Toms POv

Someone spoke, I couldn't really get My Head around it, the room was spinning and blurred images shot through my eyes, I was breathing heavily, I could hear my breath, my heart began to pound when Dixie said 'Sam Nicholls'. What kind of sick person would do this. She lay there, unconscious, lifeless, so delicate, I wanted to hurt the person who did this, I wanted to catch them so bad. I needed to get myself in gear…

'Okay, erm Noel, go with Fletch, watch him, Robyn, Jamie, and Ash with me into resus' Zoe ordered.

Nobody listened, everyone was still in shock.

'NOW!' I shouted. 'COME ON, WHY ARENT YOU DOING ANYTHING!'

They soon moved into resus along with Sam. 'Tom you need to calm yourself Mate' Noel comforted me, I wanted to just shout and say how I felt, but I had to keep calm for Sam.

Then i thought, why was Ian with Sam? He was supposed to be at camp bastion. So he turns up miraculously and Sam gets attacked. I didn't even think I stormed into resus where Ian stood by Sam, I lunged at him and punched him straight in the face.

'Why would you do it to Sam, it was you!'

I grabbed Ian and put him in a headlock, but he was strong enough to get out of it, he punched me in the nose, making me bleed.

'I NEVER TOUCHED HER, I CAME TO SAY HELLO! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY' Ian shouted at me

'YOU TURNED UP OUT OF THE BLUE!' I push him away from me 'AND IM HER BOYFRIEND! GET OUT NOW!'

I went to punch him again, but Zoe came between us 'BOTH OF YOU GET OUT AND GO SEPARATE WAYS NOW! THIS ISNT HELPING SAM!'

'Fill me In later' Ian said before he walked out.

'Zoe im staying!' I ordered, I didn't care what she said, I was staying.

I walked over to Sam and held her cold hand, it was freezing, ice cold. She looked delicate, she was delicate. She lay stable, scratches up her face and a bleeding cut down the side of her face. Bruises and marks up her arms and her hair messy and remainder of her clothes ripped, it sickened me to think who could do this, I squeezed her hand.

'Sam' I whispered. 'I know you can hear me, I love you so much, we will find out who did this, please wake up, your safe now, everything is okay, im here' I kissed her cheek, and tears formed in my eyes. No. I told myself, I have to stay strong. I felt a light hand on my shoulder.

'She will be okay Tom, but this is going to scar her for life, she needs you, and support, its going to be hard, but she can get through this with you, everyone is here for her, she is strong, she will pull through, don't worry'

I turned around to find Robyn confronting me, she was lovely and so friendly, she knew how to calm someone down, I smiled at her.

'Thankyou Robyn, it means a lot, thankyou for all your support, Sam would appreciate it, your one of her good friends, along with fletch, jeff and Dixie, she will need you all to'

Robyn smiled and carried on treating her. 'Go and get a coffee, I will fetch you later, okay?'

I thanked Robyn and began to walk out, when Robyn called me back.

'Tom…these are Sam's locker keys, I think she might have some stuff in her locker, if you want to get it for her?' I collected the keys of Robyn and went to Sams locker…I opened it, weights, and mma objects fell out, well that's Sam, then I noticed a letter on the floor, which fell out with her stuff, I shouldn't of looked, but I was glad I did. ''I WATCH YOU, BETTER BE READY FOR ME SAM!' I was so angry reading this letter, this is why Sam was so scared, why didn't she tell me about this, did she feel she couldn't speak to me, I kept the letter for proof, and called the police and informed them about the attack and everything else.

Sams POV

I woke up to a sliver light shining right on top of me, it blinded me, I woke up, where was i? I heard a bp machine, people shouting 'can I have help in here please' I heard trolleys moving, the smell of sanitation and I could feel that people were in the room with me. Then I relaised where I was. Hospital. Great, I usually see enough of this place.

I knew exacley what happened, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I'm scared, fridgid, why did it happen to me. I cried silently, not knowing what to do. I wanted Tom. The doors opened, and a large, muscular Man, In army uniform walked in…

'Sam…'

'Ian…'

'How are you feeling' he walked over to me, and attempted to put his arm around me, I flinched, and jumped up a little.

'Sorry…I know you wont hurt me…'

'Don't apologise, its not your fault…'

'I think I know who did this…he was someone I treated a while ago, he strangled me outside the ED, it's a long story…it was him' I started into space, tears rolled down my face, and I felt arms lock around me. They were Ians, I cried into his chest, and he stroked my hair.

'Its going to be okay, your safe now…they are going to catch him' Ian spoke softly to me, I couldn't believe him though, he was watching me this man, he knew where I lived, I wasn't going to tell anyone just yet, they were worried enough…

'Ive missed you Sam' Ians tender voice spoke

I loved him, one part of me should hve never let him go, but I loved Tom. Did that make me a bad person? I still dreamed about Ian, he was always there, so was Tom, but me and Ian had a history…

I moved in and my lips touched his, slowly we kissed, id didn't want to let him go, I still had many feelings for him, we carried on…

Toms Pov

I walked straight to resus where I needed to talk to Sam, I needed to ask her what was going on. The walls were caving in, she was in danger, this couldn't be happening, just before I walked into resus, I seen through the door window, Sam and the Army Man…Ian kissing. How could she do this? I thought she loved me? I didn't even bother, I stormed of away from everything.

Eugh didn't like that…I rushed it, aha. Oh well…review thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone sorry for late update I have been so busy through the last weeks of the holidays and year 11 is busy busy and my bestfriend is in hospital so I have been very busy, hope y'all enjoy this…REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

_8 Months later._

Sam had settled back to her normal self after what happened 8 months ago, she had finally settled down about 2 months ago with Tom and wasn't scared at all. The past still haunted Sam though, she didn't like talking about it, she would go all quiet and awkward. Ever since it happened Sam would loose herself in daydreams and have night terrors, memorising it all over again, them horrible images running through her head and his voice. His evil voice, and the arctic smile he gave to her, full of coldness and evilness. She still had to stay close to tom at times, she just couldn't bare the thought of it happening over again, he was still out there, as the police couldn't find him…he was still somewhere, maybe watching her? Who knew what was going to happen.

Sam woke up around 6am for her shift, she was lay next to Tom after a romantic night, she realised even more Tom was the one for her, and they would have a happy life.

**SO SORRY THIS WASN'T LONG AS I AM STILL REALLY BUSY, I FIND THIS QUITE CRAP TBH, SORRY BYE X**


End file.
